Lying is the Most Fun Rey Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off
by Her sister's keeper
Summary: It was simply routine. She was a flirt, and he was a tease, and this Friday night was like any other Friday night. They would work in tandem to get release, and plan to forget each other come class Monday morning. They were only "friends" on the weekends, when morals were loose, and their drunken lips even looser.
She could feel his breath sting the back of her neck, despite the mugginess of the party's air. She had just wanted to dance tonight, but his breath, cold and unrelenting, made her shiver, and her thoughts turned primal. "When will you just forget?" The phrase was thrown over her shoulder, perhaps barely audible over the stereo's thumping bass. They had done this dance before, knew how it ended. They were only "friends" on the weekends, when morals were loose, and their drunken lips even looser.

He pulled her in, kept her rooted, his large hands on her waist, and she couldn't resist the temptation to grind into him. She was a flirt, and he was a tease, and this Friday night was like any other Friday night. They would work in tandem to get release, and plan to forget each other come class Monday morning.

This was college- it was normal. They would try to rationalize it as their lips would crash land on each other. She felt him tugging at her arm, knew that was her cue to exit with him, to take off into the night despite her friends' disapproving glances, to forget.

Sure, they had tried to work out a formal arrangement before, tried to fuck sober. Then he caught feelings, and she couldn't bear to deal with feelings unless vodka was involved. They stumbled to his apartment, kisses being exchanged, groans punctuating the night air with every "chaste touch. She was against his door, and they were falling into his apartment. He was brushing her dark hair out of her face now, and she was about to thread her fingers into his darker hair when she looked up into his eyes. Realized that she hadn't had anything to drink but water tonight, that this was so routine she didn't need anything anymore to be drunk with him.

Maybe she was the one who was in love.

Even so, Rey Kenobi let herself go in Ben "Kylo" Solo's arms, ignoring how her sober heart drummed in her ears as his kisses heated her skin. She ignored the flutter in her stomach as she hummed her approval as he pushed her against the door again, her hand knowing where the lock was. It was all routine.

He had been her first fuck- freshmen year was full of firsts, and they had used each other to dispose of that problem called virginity. She didn't want to know if he had slept with anyone else. He knew that she had fucked a few other boys, and it made him possessive, even now as he sucked her neck, leaving a necklace of small bruises. Rey whined at him, but Ben Solo could take what he wanted tonight.

She felt his smirk on her collarbone as he hiked up her dress, her legs automatically circling his waist, making her decision to forgo panties all the more obvious. She nearly whined his name, but he stopped her, raised eyebrow reminding her that he wasn't golden boy Ben, that he was Kylo when they fucked. It didn't stop her from grinding down into him, feeling his hands pulling her dress down to pool at her waist, fingers kneading and groping her breasts.

Kylo's breath hitched as he looked over his friend with benefits, wondering if he could be any harder than he already was, especially with her trying to undress him in the hallway. He set her down for a moment, could practically feel her pout as he knelt before her. Her gasp was loud when his tongue met her clit, and he had to push back the proud smirk that was fighting to occupy his lips.

Rey keened, trying to remember why she didn't want a commitment, especially not to him, her head falling back against the door. She never could think straight, not with his tongue _right there_ and suddenly she was glad to be experiencing this sober, his tongue tracing patterns into her heat.

Kylo ignored the disappointed sigh as he pulled away, taking her with him and spinning them around. He tired to remember that this was just routine, that they had no real connection, just sex, as he listened to her squeal of laughter. He knew it was a lie, especially when they finally landed on the coach, and he was focusing on her honey dark skin. His pants were around his ankles and her small hand was smoothing on the condom, and he couldn't remember his name anymore, only hers, and... and... **oh.**

Rey ignored the fact that Kylo had broken routine, that he was hovering over her instead of behind her, like usual... They had long forsaken missionary for doggy style, as it gave them deniability. But now his forehead was flush against hers, sticking together with sweat as he began to move, the push and pull feeling so much better. Too personal, too close, but they were willing to push emotions aside if their bodies could keep feeling like this. Rey's nails dug into Kylo's back, wondering in her delirium if he realized that he forgot to take off his shirt, that her dress was still on. But his eyes were burning into hers, and she quickly forgot to think, only feel.

She was scorching around him, and Kylo growled when a particularly hard thrust almost made Rey scream. She squeaked when his finger found her clit, intent on making her come around him. "Always a gentleman," she tried to quip, but she cut herself off with a gasp. She ignored his simpering smile, letting her walls crash down around her, not hearing the garbled confession that flew from her lips as she came.

She felt Kylo jerk, moaning as there was a surge of heat as he spilled over the edge. The look on his face said that he wouldn't forget tonight, and she didn't know if she wanted to forget how he looked then- dark hair framing his sharp face, eyes wide and looking at her like she was salvation.

Rey turned her face away, wondered if he heard her words. He must have, kissing her neck and holding her, punctuating his actions with: "Stay the night." Kylo knew it was only for tonight, that on Monday they'd be back in class, bickering about their physics homework and trying to forget what they'd rather be doing.

But the words had passed her lips: she loved him. She'd say it was in the heat of the moment- could be true, but this was the first. That was fine, he decided, smiling into Rey's shoulder as she nestled into him. He had all weekend to coax her confession out of her again.


End file.
